A Kickin' It Story Kim
by Kicklover413
Summary: This is just a one-shot on how I think Jack and Kim will be reunited


(I apologize if there are any gramatical or spelling errors!)

Jacks POV

"Hey Jack did you figure out a way to get to Japan to see Kim?" Jerry asked me.

No dude the flights 600 bucks! I guess I'll just call her again.

"Well isnt that expensive too?" Jerry said.

" Not the way I do it. Hey Kim! Miss you! Things are good. Hope your well. Bye!"

During my 3 second phone call to Kim I heard her say to tell everyone that she said hi.

"She said to say Hi"

Man I really miss her... I need to see her.

Kims POV

Jack had just called me to tell me that he misses me and hopes I'm well... I really miss him. I know I've only been gone for 5 months (A/N: I say 5 months because she left in January) I need to see him, the 3 second phone calls and video chatting arent helping me much. I'm suppose to video chat him later so maybe I'll talk about visiting to him.. or maybe I'll surprise him...

Jacks POV

It was about 5:00 her which meant it was early morning in Japan and Kim and I were video chatting. We were just chatting about crazy things that have been happening and I told her how Rudy made me and Milton go on that crazy camping trip to stop fighting. She thought it was the most funniest thing ever. Hearing her laugh made my day and made me miss her even more. Shes been gone for 5 months and she trains there for a year before she comes back. (I dont know if thats true) I really need to see her. I dont care that the flight is $600, I am willing to spend my entire life saving to see her for a couple days. I decide during the video chat that I am coming to see her but I want to surprise her so I dont tell her.

Kims POV

Jack and I were video chatting at 5 this morning since I had to start training at 6. We just talked about some funny things that have happened but what I thought was hilarious was when Jack told me that Rudy made him and Milton go on a camping trip to bond. (The episode is RV There Yet?) We usually video chat once a week which is fun but its only for an hour which doesnt give us much time to catch up. Next week its spring break so I'm not doing anything but hanging in my dorm room. My alarm went off, it was 5:55 which meant I had to go. Jack heard it and said I guess that means you have to go. I said yeah with a little boot lip. We said our goodbyes. He said that he misses me, I say it back then I blow him a kiss and he pretends to catch it. I know it seems corny but it means alot.

Jacks POV

I hung up video chatting with Kim. I looked on the internet to see how much a flight costs. $600... I bought my plane ticket and I leave next week so I can see her during spring break. I tell the guys that I bought the ticket to go visit Kim in Japan and they were glad that I wanted to go see her.

*One week later*

I was sitting on the plane on the 19 hour flight to go see Kim. She has no idea that I'm coming but I told her roommate that I was coming and to make sure that she had no plans all week. My flight started to land and the closer I got to the Otai Academy I felt so excited. I bought her a boquet of flowers to give to her. My taxi pulled up to the Otai Academy and I walked up to her door. I knocked and she answered. Her face was so shocked and she just jumped into my arms. I just dropped my bags and held her in my arms for the longest time. She smelt so good and i didn't want to let her go. We broke apart and she asked me what I was doing here. I told her that I couldnt stand to be away from her anymore and I just had to see her.

Kims POV

I open my door and see my handsome brunette boyfriend. I jump into his arms and he picks me up and we just hug for the longest time. He tells me that he's here for the week then he has to go back but I'm just glad that hes here. I gave him a little peck on the cheek and hugged him again and said that I'm never letting him go. We just hung out for the entire week catching up and going on dates. For our dates we would just order take outs and watch movies and eat icecream. I'm glad that my spring week wasnt boring that I planned it on being.

Later the week came to an end and next thing I knew I was at the airport saying goodbye to him. I really didnt want him to go but I'm only here for 7 more months. Even though we had been dating for 11 months and long distance relationships are hard we somehow make it work.  
"Hey Kim?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Do you remember when you said that you never forget your first love and you knew you never would? I wont ever forget either because I love you!"

I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I didnt want him to go but he had my heart and I have his. We love each other and being a couple thousand miles across the country from each other wasnt gonna stop us. We broke apart and left our foreheads touching we just hugged and kissed again and he was off onto his plane. I'm gonna miss him but I have the best bofriend ever!

A/N: And thats the end of this long one-shot! I really can't wait for Kim to come back or for Jack to go see her. I wrote the story this way because I feel like this could be a way that Jack and Kim see each other instead of Kim coming to see him. I've heard that Kim is coming back in the episode "Fight at the Meuseum" which is the next episode supposidly after "The Battle at Seaford Hill" which is this Monday so... I don't know if thats true but I've heard alot of stuff like that shes going to be in three episodes. I just cant wait to see Jack and Kims reactions to seeing each other. OH! And my other story The Karate Tournament Gone Wrong I'm working on now. I took a little break from that and now I'm gonna try and finish it so I'll post the next chapter soon. As always, keep reading and loving Kick (Even if we arent getting much of them right now)

Kicklover413


End file.
